Gallifrey Song
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Des années après Time of the Doctor, le Douzième, toujours accompagné de la jeune Clara Oswald, vient une nouvelle fois de se régénérer et comme bien souvent après cet événement, il rencontre un nouveau compagnon, sauf que celui-ci est très spécial : une petite fille invisible aux yeux de l'humanité, qui lui rappelle étrangement un autre de ses compagnons, la petite Amélia Pond...
1. Prologue

Prologue :

* * *

><p><span>Terre 24 Décembre 2013, Londres :<span>

La nuit était froide, autant que les autres nuits d'hiver dans la ville de Londres. Malgré le temps et l'heure tardive, la nuit était éclairée de mille feux et les passants forts nombreux en cette veille de Noël. Les chants résonnaient dans la tête de l'enfant. Pourtant, elle les entendait à peine… Un curieux bruit sourd tonnait dans son crâne. Elle marchait seule dans la rue, comme presque toujours… Derrière elle, les pères-noël mécaniques la suivaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et ce n'était pas la première fois cette semaine. Elle était effrayée par ces deux robots qui semblaient la pourchasser.

La petite fille passait pourtant inaperçue à Londres depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la ville, deux ans plus tôt. Elle avait même cru assez longtemps pour cela qu'elle n'était qu'un fantôme, un esprit invisible au reste du monde. Jusqu'à l'aventure du marché de Noël de Londres. Depuis, elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité nulle part dans la grande ville londonienne. Et elle avait peur pour la première fois de sa vie.

Derrière elle, les pères-noël jouaient toujours leur musique mais elle semblait de plus en plus menaçante à présent fouillant la poche droite de sa robe, la petite fille en sortit avec un étonnement non feint un drôle d'outil métallique qui se mit à rayonner entre ses doigts…

Une lueur verte assez rassurante et qui sembla effrayer les robots tueurs. Le remarquant, la petite fille pointa le tube étranger vers ses assaillants. Elle se concentra et appuya avec son petit pouce sur un petit bouton qui lui sembla attirant. Un rayon laser vert, tout comme le rayon lumineux, sortit de l'outil et fit fondre en quelques secondes les circuits électroniques de tous les robots qui explosèrent juste après. S'accolant au mur d'une maison, la fillette s'accroupit puis laissa couler ses armes. Elle était libre. Mais elle avait toujours autant peur des passants, alertés par le bruit de ferraille, par l'entrechoquement entre les carcasses de fer et les bennes à ordures en métal voisines, s'engageaient dans la ruelle où elle était recroquevillée.

Aucun ne la vit. L'enfant se releva, s'avançant vers eux mais ils s'éloignèrent vite sans jeter un regard vers la petite fille solitaire. Elle aurait pu crier, ça n'aurait rien changé personne ne la voyait, personne ne l'entendait. Jamais. La fillette sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'une étrange bourrasque de vent se levait derrière elle. Un bruit sourd retint ensuite son attention, il s'élevait de plus en plus fort dans les airs. La fillette se retourna, elle le reconnaissait ! C'était le son si particulier qui berçait ses nuits depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, depuis des années...

Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas dans sa tête. La petite fille en était certaine. La bourrasque la repoussait en arrière alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'étrange boite bleue qui commençait à se matérialiser devant ses yeux. La boite semblait très vieille et l'enfant, apeurée par l'apparition de celle-ci, se recula encore un peu et pointa l'étrange outil qu'elle avait toujours en main et qui venait de lui sauver la vie, prête à appuyer de nouveau sur le même bouton qui avait fait apparaitre un rayon laser du tube métallique sur la boite bleue dont la porte s'entrebâillait déjà.

Sur le seuil de ce qui ressemblait à une vieille cabine téléphonique, la fillette vit apparaitre un drôle d'homme qui portait des habits encore plus vieillots que sa drôle de boite. L'inconnu huma l'air, les yeux fermés, puis, comme s'il avait malgré tout déjà remarqué l'outil qui pointait son cœur droit, il sortit de sa propre poche un outil similaire à celui de la fillette et appuya dessus. Un son semblable retentit et l'arme de fortune de la petite fille s'éteignit dans ses mains sans qu'elle n'y ait touché. L'inconnu ouvrit ensuite les yeux et la salua, surpris de faire face à une enfant.

La saluer ? Il la voyait ? Comment était-ce possible ? Se demanda l'invisible enfant solitaire des rues de Londres.


	2. Chapitre un Régénération

**Chapitre 1 : Régénération.**

**Constellation d'Orion, an 2368 :**

Clara se relevait avec peine. La jeune femme se souvenait de toutes ses vies à présent, de tous ses échos. Elle avait sauvé le Docteur dans toutes ses vies avant même qu'il ne la rencontre et depuis elle ne l'avait plus quitté. Elle était née pour lui sauver la vie et depuis qu'il avait sauvé la sienne en allant la rechercher dans sa propre ligne temporelle, Clara Oswin Oswald se disait qu'elle était sûrement la seule personne à connaitre autant de visages du Docteur et peut-être même un jour tous ceux qu'il aura jamais porté. Elle n'était plus la fille impossible mais elle restait toujours la « fille improbable » pour le Docteur gallifréen.

La dernière fois qu'il avait changé de visage, Clara avait eu du mal à s'y habituer mais cela faisait longtemps maintenant et Clara Oswald se savait depuis prête à rencontrer un nouveau Docteur pour qui elle compterait autant que pour l'ancien. Treize Docteurs, elle en avait déjà rencontré treize différents. Et bientôt un nouveau…

Clara se tourna vers la console du TARDIS, de la fumée noire s'échappait encore de la colonne et hurlant de douleur le Docteur était toujours en pleine régénération. De la lumière dorée irradiait de tout son corps, un véritable feu qu'il projetait dans toute la salle de contrôle.

Clara toussa et se rattrapa à une des poutres en bois du TARDIS. Luttant contre un nouvel évanouissement, la jeune femme avança vers la console du TARDIS. Les écrans détectaient un danger à l'intérieur mais aussi à l'extérieur de la machine vivante.

Soudain, l'intense lumière faiblit et derrière le voile de fumée toujours fort opaque, Clara aperçut un tout nouvel homme.

« Docteur ? Demanda Clara. Vous allez bien ? »

(…)

Le nouveau Docteur avait toujours la tête qui tournait autant à cause de la fumée que de sa régénération.

« Aille ma tête, s'exclama-t-il en portant ses nouvelles mains sur son nouveau crâne.

- Docteur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta sa compagne.

- Le TARDIS ! Elle souffre, elle crie de douleur. »

Clara comprit vite qu'il ressentait la souffrance de son vaisseau via le lien télépathique qui existait entre son esprit et l'âme du TARDIS la jeune femme comprit que les deux dangers que lui avait indiqués le TARDIS étaient intimement liés. Le Feu qui brûlait à l'intérieur avait de sérieuses répercussions dans tout le vaisseau et aussi sur son extérieur. Clara Oswald se décida à agir en appuyant sur l'un des boutons préférés du Docteur, un gros bouton rouge : celui qui permet les atterrissages d'urgence. Le TARDIS étant en plein vol dans l'espace se lança dans le vortex du temps immédiatement et Clara se demanda si elle n'allait pas le regretter quand elle sentit le vaisseau tanguer comme un bateau dans une énorme tempête…

« Terre 2013, 24 Décembre. »

C'est tout ce qu'indiquait l'écran à présent. Mais la menace était loin désormais. Le Docteur toussait encore, à cause de la fumée, il se rua vers la porte du TARDIS qu'il poussa avec effort. Les yeux fermés, le Docteur huma l'air légèrement pollué de la planète qu'il appréciait le plus dans tout l'univers : la Terre.

(…)

« Tiens salut toi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la fillette. »

Encore paniquée par les robots qui la pourchassaient tout à l'heure, l'enfant pointa l'arme qui l'avait sauvée sur l'inconnu. L'homme avait toujours les yeux fermés et ceux-ci le piquait à cause de la fumée épaisse qui se dégageait lentement du TARDIS. Sans les ouvrir, il sortit le même outil bizarre de sa propre poche et le pointa sur son arme dont le voyant s'éteignit subitement, supprimant la légère compression que subissait son cœur droit.

« Ah ça va mieux ! S'exclama-t-il. Rien de mieux que l'air de la Terre pour se sentir en forme ! Ça fait toujours un bien fou. Le Docteur prit une seconde grande inspiration et comme s'il revenait à la vie, il se mit à courir, autre chose qu'il avait toujours aimé faire, adoré faire : courir, dans tout l'univers. »

Il fonça vers son TARDIS sous l'œil médusé de la petite fille. Il en ressortit plusieurs fois ainsi qu'une étrange fumée blanche. Le Docteur, tout en courant dans tous les sens, disait des choses plus étranges les unes que les autres :

« Ah ce sont de bonnes jambes, ça, parfait pour courir ! Bien mieux que les anciennes... Deux bras aussi : parfait. Toujours deux cœurs, ça, ça ne change pas. Heureusement ! Un cœur ça fait vraiment mal... Et les cheveux ? Bien, ils sont toujours là. Courts, c'est bien. J'ai eu peur qu'ils soient longs de nouveau. Clara, demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le TARDIS, vous vous réveillez ?

- A qui vous parlez ? Se demanda la fillette en le voyant se retourner vers la drôle de boite d'où il venait de sortir.

- A une amie, répondit le Docteur, et elle doit être blessée… »

L'enfant sursauta. Il lui avait parlé ! Quelqu'un lui avait adressé la parole !

« Vous m'entendez ? S'exclama-t-elle. Vous me voyez ?

- Bien sûr que oui, je ne suis pas aveugle, quoique… Ça aurait pu.

- Comment vous faites ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Heu, je fais comme toi je suppose. Les yeux, les oreilles, tout ça… »

Tout en disant cela, le Docteur retourna à l'intérieur de son TARDIS mais il fut suivi par la petite fille, vraiment très curieuse de cet homme qui pouvait la voir et l'entendre.

Elle en ressortit très vite et fit le tour de la cabine comme tant d'autres avant elle. Elle retourna ensuite à l'intérieur du TARDIS.

Au sol était allongée une jeune femme brune âgée d'une vingtaine d'années. A ses côtés, le Docteur venait de s'accroupir pour prendre son pouls. Il sortait maintenant de nouveau son tournevis sonique de sa poche et auscultait avec sa jeune compagne.

« Ça va, tu vas bien, juste évanouie, lui dit le Gallifréen.

- Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes seulement, répondit-elle.

- Oui, la fumée a de mauvais effets sur les humains. Mais rien de grave, ça va aller. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers la petite fille qui était restée derrière lui. »

(…)

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Elle ne le savait elle-même pas vraiment… Elle lui répondit par une autre question, chose que faisait aussi le Docteur très souvent :

« C'est un TARDIS n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit très vite le Docteur, un peu sans réfléchir. »

Il observa son reflet dans une glace – un panneau métallique du TARDIS – et s'exclama :

« Zut, toujours pas roux ! Mais bon, je fais quand même plus jeune, c'est déjà ça. Oh et comment tu sais ça, au fait ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à la petite fille qui semblait n'être plus autant effrayée, seulement animée par la curiosité.

« Comment je sais quoi ?

- Ce qu'est un TARDIS…

- Oh, j'ai seulement eu une sorte de flash en entrant ici. Comme avec le bidule qui m'a sauvé la vie tout à l'heure.

- Ah oui, ton tournevis. Tu l'as trouvé où, au fait ?

- Dans ma poche, expliqua la fillette qui n'en savait alors pas plus que lui.

- Ta poche, répéta-t-il, et où as-tu trouvé ces habits ?

- Je ne les ai pas trouvés, s'emporta la fillette comme s'il avait suggéré qu'elle les avait volés, je les ai toujours eus.

- Toujours ?

- D'aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, oui.

- Et il y a toujours été ?

- Quoi ?

- Le tournevis sonique…

- Le truc que vous avez-vous aussi ?

- Oui.

- Peut-être, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu si c'est le cas.

- D'accord. Ou plutôt non ! Ça n'a aucun sens tout ça ! Et pourquoi tu t'étonnais que je puisse te voir et t'entendre ?

- Parce que c'était jamais arrivé, expliqua tristement l'enfant.

- Quoi ? S'étonna le Docteur.

- Que quelqu'un me voie. Jamais depuis huit ans, jusqu'à ce soir. Précisa-t-elle.

- Tu veux dire que personne ne fais attention à toi ? Que tu es toute seule ?

- Oui, mais pas comme ça, je suis invisible ! Au sens propre.

- Impossible : je te vois. »

L'enfant sortit alors à toute allure du TARDIS, le Docteur la suivit après avoir verrouillé le TARDIS avec son tournevis sonique, y laissant Clara, seule. Dehors, la fillette avait disparu. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans le froid. Il ne fêtait jamais Noël, mais il savait la signification de ces fêtes en Angleterre. Et aucun enfant ne devait les passer seul…

(…)

Il la retrouva dans la grande rue grâce à son tournevis : elle était bien toute seule, dépenaillée et personne ne faisait attention à elle. Les rues enneigées et verglaçantes étaient pleines de monde, beaucoup de familles… Mais elle, la petite fille au sonique, était bien seule. Et vraiment invisible. Il y avait là-dessous un vrai mystère. Et il était le Docteur, même en mode aléatoire, le TARDIS le conduisait toujours là où on avait besoin de son aide. Le Docteur courut vers elle, la rattrapa et lui prit la main. Elle était gelée, et, en même temps, elle avait peur. Son cœur devait battre à cent à l'heure, au moins. Son rythme cardiaque était anormalement élevé. La petite fille devait être littéralement terrifiée. Le Docteur lâcha prise et l'entendit rire. Un rire gai d'enfant, un doux rire musical, chantant à son oreille. Elle riait très fort et personne ne se retournait. Elle n'était pas seule, mais invisible, elle n'existait pas, pour aucun des nombreux passants. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi surtout était-il le seul à pouvoir la voir ? Il se demanda ensuite comment son cœur pouvait battre aussi vite. Une chose était sûre : elle n'était vraiment pas normale. Peut-être même n'était-elle pas non plus humaine.

« Ecoute, lui dit-il, tu devrais… »

Un souffle d'énergie régénératrice sortit de sa bouche et il se sentit mal, tituba et fut rattrapé par la fillette, plus solide qu'elle ne le paraissait. Le Docteur expira de nouveau une bouffée d'énergie dorée puis murmura à son oreille :

« Le TARDIS. »

(…)

Comprenant tout de suite ce que celui-ci lui demandait, elle le releva et prit son bras, lourd mais mou et entreprit de le porter pour l'aider à marcher. Le vaisseau était toujours verrouillé, l'enfant tapa à la porte sans résultat. Elle ressortit alors le tournevis sonique de sa poche et le pointa sur la porte en bois de la cabine téléphonique. Sans plus d'effets. Le Docteur expira encore une fois la lumière jaune régénératrice puis claqua des doigts la porte du TARDIS s'ouvrit enfin d'elle-même, le Docteur sourit puis refermant les yeux, il expira une nouvelle fois de l'énergie. La petite fille et le voyageur du temps entrèrent dans le TARDIS.

Clara, qui entre-temps s'était réveillée mais n'avait pas entendu frapper à la porte du TARDIS et qui s'était depuis assise depuis son réveil face à la console du TARDIS, vit avec stupeur le corps inanimé de son cher Docteur voler dans les airs de l'autre côté de la console. Elle se releva alors que le corps se posait en douceur sur le sol du TARDIS. Des boutons se mirent ensuite à s'enclencher sur la console devant elle, comme par magie jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse le Docteur – ou plutôt l'ancien Docteur, celui qui venait de mourir quelques heures plus tôt. Ce deuxième Docteur se tourna vers elle et dit :

« Bonjour, je suis une interface vocale… »

(…)

Enfin, l'interface vocale était activée. Elle avait eu du mal à y parvenir et elle ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide. L'amie du Docteur avait été sourde à tous ses appels. Ça recommençait… Ou plutôt, ça n'avait jamais cessé. Un seul homme l'avait jamais vu et un seul homme la verrait sûrement jamais. Ainsi que des robots et des hologrammes. Par chance.

« Bonjour, il faut que tu me montres où est l'infirmerie.

- Je vais vous l'indiquer, mademoiselle, mais d'abord… Comment va-t-il ?

- Mal. Son cœur ne bat presque plus…

- Et son cœur gauche ? »

Quoi ? Deux cœurs ? Lui aussi en avait deux ?

Clara, qui s'était agenouillée aux côtés du Docteur, venait justement de s'en assurer :

« Les deux battent, dit-elle, il va s'en sortir. Allez, Docteur, revenez à vous, espèce de petit malin ! »

L'enfant, soulagée, s'assit à son tour à côté de l'homme. Homme ? S'il avait deux cœurs, il n'en était peut-être pas un. Et elle non plus. Tout s'expliquait : seuls les humains ne la voyaient pas. Et Clara en était une elle-aussi. Oui, tout s'expliquait enfin.

Dans son TARDIS, le Docteur revenait assez vite à lui :

« Ah Clara, fit-il, je vois que vous allez mieux.

- C'est vous qui dites ça, Docteur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je me suis régénéré, Clara Oswald, il me faut du temps pour récupérer. Merci, ajouta-t-il en se tournant pour s'adresser à la petite fille.

- De rien, Docteur. Il fait meilleur dans le TARDIS que dans les rues de toute façon !

- C'est bien vrai ça, dit-il, bienvenue dans mon TARDIS, temps à…

- Relativité dimensionnelle inter-spatiale, acheva la petite fille sous le regard médusé du Docteur. »

Le Gallifréen écarquilla les yeux. Comment savait-elle autant de choses ? Etait-ce un piège ?

« Docteur, à qui vous parlez ? S'inquiéta Clara.

- A… Une sorte d'amie. Je ne sais pas son nom. C'est une petite fille. Ah bien sûr, tu ne la vois pas toi non plus !

- Non. On est seuls tous les deux, Docteur. Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'êtes pas en train de perdre la tête avec tous ces changements de corps ?

- Non ! Le TARDIS la reconnait aussi. Tu n'as qu'à demander à son interface. En attendant, dis-moi, tu t'appelles comment, petite ?

- Je n'ai pas de nom, dit la petite fille.

- Pas de nom ? Comment ça ?

- Ben, je suis seule. Et depuis toujours.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux ans, répondit l'enfant.

- Et tu as quel âge ?

- Huit ans.

- Et tu n'as aucun souvenir d'avant tes six ans ?

- Non, j'avais peut-être un nom avant mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'en avoir un…

- Non, c'est sûr.

- Par contre quand je m'endors, je rêve d'un homme qui me parle et dit qu'il me nomme… Fille, c'est pas un nom mais c'est celui qu'il me donne. Le seul qu'on m'a jamais donné.

- D'accord mais c'est vrai que « Fille » n'est pas un nom. Alors disons que l'on va t'appeler… Hum, Anna Smith c'est bien Anna Smith comme nom. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Clara ?

- Pourquoi ce nom-là, demanda « Fille ».

- Anna pour anonyme – sans nom – et Smith… C'est un nom de famille commun que j'utilise assez souvent quand je veux passer incognito.

- D'accord, en plus c'est joli comme nom. Vous êtes le seul à me voir, hein ? Les humains ne peuvent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- Vous avez deux cœurs.

- Et alors ?

- Moi aussi. »

Le Docteur eut l'impression d'avoir subi un choc. Deux cœurs ? D'autres espèces de l'univers devaient avoir cette même particularité, spécificité, organique. Mais… Ces connaissances sur le TARDIS, son tournevis sonique, l'absence de mémoire et de nom. Et maintenant ces deux cœurs… Anna Smith était comme lui. Une enfant de Gallifrey ! Et elle devait avoir bien plus que huit ans dans ce cas-là.

« C'est incroyable, s'exclama Clara en se retournant vers eux, elle me dit comme vous ! Mais pourquoi je ne la vois pas, moi ?

- Ce n'est pas que toi, Clara, expliqua le Gallifréen, c'est elle : aucun humain ne la voit, ni ne l'entend, ni même ne sens sa présence. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais ce sont les faits : elle est invisible. Sauf pour moi. Et elle a deux cœurs alors elle doit être une sorte de Dame du Temps.

- Une dame du temps ? Et invisible de surcroit ? Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez pas des hallucinations, Docteur ? Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois…

- Non, je n'en ai pas, Clara ! Je vais bien ! Mais par contre ces chaussures me font mal. Je ferais bien d'aller me changer, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Allez-y, répondit la jeune femme en soupirant. »

Le Docteur s'engouffra dans les couloirs du TARDIS où il retrouva la petite fille qui découvrait le TARDIS. Elle ne semblait pas perdue, au contraire, on aurait dit que le TARDIS la guidait à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs où d'habitude tous ses compagnons, voire même lui-même, se perdaient. Mais pas Anna. L'enfant souriait de toutes ses dents en découvrant les nombreuses pièces que recelait la toute petite cabine bleue où elle était entrée : une piscine, une immense bibliothèque, un observatoire, un garage, un atelier de mécanique, un grand salon de musique et même un jardin botanique… Finalement elle recroisa la route du Gallifréen dans une immense cuisine où, après s'être changé, il venait de se rendre pour remplir son estomac ou alors pour seulement gouter à tout ce qu'il y avait dans le frigidaire – ou plutôt ce qui s'apparentait plus à une chambre froide – d'après les nombreux tiroirs ouverts et les plats à peine entamés. Clara les rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Docteur ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant la pagaille que le Gallifréen avait provoquée.

- Je goûte, vous savez : nouveau corps, nouveaux goûts, nouvelles papilles, tout ça…

- Et c'est une raison pour mettre une telle pagaille ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous mangez, monsieur ? Demanda « Anna ».

- Là, des pizzas. Ah, ah… Clara ! Donnez-moi de l'eau s'il vous plait ! Hurla le Docteur après avoir gouté une minuscule part de la pizza qu'il tenait dans ses mains. »

Clara sortit de la chambre froide et revint quelques secondes après avec un grand verre d'eau. Le Docteur le but d'une traite et remercia sa compagne :

« Waouh ! Ça c'est… Juste waouh !

- Waouh ? C'est votre nouvelle expression, ça ?

- Peut-être bien. Mais cette pizza ça déchire vraiment, Clara !

- A quoi elle est cette pizza pour vous faire un tel effet ?

- Chorizos et anchois.

- Beurk. Fit sa compagne.

- Pimentée avec des sels de lave de Sycor, continua le Docteur avant d'avaler tout le reste de la part de pizza en une bouchée. »

Ecœurée, Clara Oswald secoua la tête en se demandant s'il était obligé d'avoir toujours des goûts aussi bizarre que ça. Anna regardait la scène hésitant entre l'écœurement et l'admiration.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose, Anna ? Demanda le Gallifréen.

- Hum, je sais pas. Il y a tellement de choses ici…

- Ne goûte pas cette pizza, marmonna Clara.

- J'aimerais bien quelque chose avec de la crème anglaise. J'adore la crème anglaise !

- D'accord ! Va pour la crème anglaise, alors. »

De la crème anglaise… Lui aussi avait aimé la crème anglaise. Il y a une éternité maintenant. Sa onzième régénération. La dernière de son premier cycle. Celle qui avait rencontré Clara ainsi qu'une petite fille semblable à Anna. Amelia… Amelia Pond, la fille qui l'attendait.


	3. Chapitre deux Emerveillement

**Chapitre 2 : Emerveillement.**

**Planète Sithur de la Galaxie d'Andromède. An 3032 après Jésus Christ.**

« Nous voilà arrivés, s'exclama le Docteur à ses deux compagnes de voyage, la planète Sithur !

- Sithur, une planète de lave ? C'est pas un peu dangereux pour une gamine ? Demanda Clara après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux écrans du TARDIS.

- Si tu veux rester à bord, pas de problèmes, Clara. On ne sera pas longs… »

Le Docteur et la petite Anna Smith sortirent du TARDIS laissant Clara fulminer de rage contre le Gallifréen.

« Je ne parlais pas de moi, Docteur ! »

Clara comprit qu'ils l'avaient enfermée dans le TARDIS au son de la clé qui se tournait à l'extérieur de la porte en bois. Le Docteur lui avait dit qu'ils ne seraient pas longs. Parfait, elle avait tout son temps. Autant aller faire quelques longueurs…

(…)

« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé toute seule dans le TARDIS ? Demanda Anna une fois qu'ils en furent sortis.

- Elle a besoin de se retrouver un peu seule. Et puis, on n'en a vraiment pas pour longtemps.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? On ne vient quand même pas ici que pour les seuls piments ? »

Les piments de Sycor poussaient uniquement sur Sithur. Et le Docteur n'en avait plus dans le TARDIS Maintenant qu'il y était devenu accro, il avait absolument besoin de faire des stocks. D'énormes stocks…

Clara avait tort en pensant que la planète ne serait pas sûre pour des enfants, se dit le Docteur en avançant vers la ville la plus proche. Le TARDIS s'était posé dans une sorte de désert de terre sèche à quelques kilomètres de la ville de Sycor, l'une des plus importantes de toute la planète.

Les fleuves de lave que l'on voyait à peine n'étaient pas une source de dangers mais une importante attraction touristique. Au début du troisième millénaire, Sithur était une planète très touristique et cela se voyait de plus en plus : ils s'approchaient de la ville et tout autour d'eux se frayait une foule composée de nombreuses espèces différentes qui impressionnait Anna. Bien sûr… C'était la première fois que la fillette quittait la Terre, la première fois qu'elle découvrait une autre planète et des espèces extraterrestres. Et elle en était enchantée !

Tout lui semblait merveilleux. Le Docteur y voyait moins de charme, après tout, en plus de mille ans, il connaissait bien la Galaxie, de long en large même. Mais Anna débordait de joie, de vie et son enthousiasme était contagieux. Ils arrivèrent vite au marché de Sycor, situé dans les entrailles d'un volcan éteint depuis des millions d'années. Anna, impressionnée par tout ce qu'elle voyait, semblait aussi par moments distraite. Elle regardait alors le ciel, sans une once de nostalgie. Londres était si loin d'eux et pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien.

(…)

« Des piments de lave ? Demanda le vendeur auquel s'adressait le Docteur. Désolé mais vous arrivez trop tard, mon bon monsieur. Il va vous falloir attendre la prochaine éruption pour en acheter. D'ailleurs, elle est pour demain. Vous pourriez rester jusque-là. Il y a plein de choses à voir ici en attendant Et en plus ils seront tout frais pour vous.

- Désolé, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. On reviendra pour ça. Viens, Anna !

- Non ! S'il vous plait, Docteur, rien qu'une excursion ! C'est mon premier voyage.

- Ah ? C'est ton premier voyage loin de chez toi, petite ? Demanda le Sycorax. Alors vous devez aller voir les fontaines de lave au sud de la ville. Vous ne pouvez pas rater ça ! »

Le regard noir du Docteur qui le fusillait sur place n'eut malheureusement pour lui aucun effet sur l'impatience de la petite fille. Son insistance le força finalement à accepter, à céder…

(…)

Ils arpentèrent alors d'autres rues étroites pour rejoindre ces fameuses fontaines de lave dont le Docteur parlait à sa très jeune compagne tout le long du trajet.

Les voyages sur les fleuves de lave étaient l'une des principales activités touristiques de la planète : des dizaines de barges attendaient des passagers. Anna et le Docteur se dirigèrent vers la première venue la barge noire avait un toit amovible et des guides vivants, vu le siècle dans lequel ils se trouvaient, il n'y avait aucun être humain parmi les touristes, mais tout de même de nombreuses races humanoïdes. Ils passeraient donc inaperçus.

Anna se dirigea en courant vers le guichet : la barge était sur le point de décoller.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle, seule ? Demanda le guichetier Syccorax. »

(…)

Essoufflé par sa course pour rattraper la fillette mais surtout par l'atmosphère brûlante de la planète, le Docteur lui présenta son papier métapsychique :

« On a une réservation, dit-il, VIP. »

Le guichetier hocha la tête puis actionna l'ouverture de la barrière avant de leur donner leurs billets VIP.

« Comment vous avez fait ça ? Demanda Anna quand ils se furent assez éloignés.

- Papier métapsychique : le plus pratique de tous les papiers ! »

L'explication aurait parue floue voire sans sens, pour quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas pour Anna Smith. Tout comme pour le TARDIS, le papier psychique était quelque chose de logique pour elle. Comme si les secrets des Seigneurs du Temps n'en étaient jamais pour elle.

« Vous n'en avez qu'un seul ? Demanda-t-elle seulement alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du guichet.

- Oui, pas la peine d'en demander un !

- Dommage, c'est sacrément cool ce truc ! Comme le tournevis sonique. »

Le Docteur était du même avis que la petite fille, elle était vraiment si spéciale. Et dans un même temps elle lui semblait très familière. Ces cheveux roux mi longs lui rappelaient une autre petite fille du même âge. Une enfant morte à présent, une amie perdue – comme tant d'autres depuis tant d'années. Anna Smith avait plus qu'un physique semblable à la petite Amelia Pond. Elle avait aussi son franc-parler et son courage – ou son inconscience. En tout cas, cette fillette ressemblait vraiment, terriblement, à sa princesse de contes de fée…

(…)

« Oh non, il y a une limite d'âge ! L'entendit geindre le Docteur.

- Et alors ? Tu as quel âge, Amelia ? Euh, Anna.

- Huit ans ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Non : trente-six, ici.

- Quoi ? Me vieillir de trente ans ? Ils n'y croiront jamais !

- De vingt-huit ans, corrigea le Docteur, et puis c'est l'équivalent ici.

- Vraiment ? Génial ! Mais alors… Ça veut dire que c'est seulement cinq ans la limite ? C'est pour les bébés en fait !

- Mais non ! Seulement parfaitement sans danger… Oh et puis tu verras bien ! »

Il était impressionné par la vivacité de l'esprit d'Anna Smith. Elle était un véritable petit génie. Et vraiment hors du commun. Toutefois, sa ressemblance avec la jeune Amelia Pond le troublait toujours et le Gallifréen commençait à y voir un lien de parenté, pratiquement improbable pourtant, entre les deux enfants. Un vrai mystère ! Et il y avait la question de son invisibilité… Ici, sur Sithur, elle n'était pas un fantôme. On la voyait, on lui parlait. Elle existait enfin, pas comme en Angleterre. Le TARDIS en se posant sur Terre à cet instant précis lui avait sauvé la vie. Non, elle avait fait bien plus que ça : elle lui avait donné une vie !

**…**

Dans le TARDIS, Clara venait d'achever sa sixième longueur dans l'immense piscine olympique du Docteur. Elle nageait, mais, surtout, elle réfléchissait. Anna Smith occupait toutes ses pensées elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle ne le pouvait pas mais malgré ça, elle savait qu'elle existait. Et tout comme le Docteur, ou peut-être parce qu'elle voyageait depuis longtemps avec le Seigneur du Temps, Clara Oswald adorait les mystères et surtout les résoudre. Mais là… Elle n'avait aucun élément pour le résoudre, celui-là. Elle, Clara, avait été la « fille impossible » du Docteur. Mais maintenant, c'était au tour d'Anna Smith.

Le portable que le Docteur lui avait donné en l'acceptant comme compagne de voyage se mit à sonner près de sa serviette. Clara Oswald recevait rarement des appels dans le TARDIS. Elle n'avait de plus donné ce numéro particulier qu'à deux seules personnes sur Terre : l'ainé des deux enfants dont elle s'occupait à l'époque où elle l'avait reçue, Artie et Angie. Et Danny… Son petit ami aujourd'hui décédé. Enfin, cela faisait bien maintenant deux ans que Danny était mort mais repenser au professeur de mathématiques qui avait sacrifié sa seule chance de revenir auprès d'elle parmi les vivants pour la vie d'un enfant qu'il avait tué dans l'armée… Ça lui rappelait juste combien elle ne voyageait plus avec le Docteur que pour l'oublier et retrouver un sens à sa vie. Anna Smith pouvait peut-être lui redonné cette étincelle, si jamais elle la voyait un jour bien sûr !

Alors que Clara repensait à son petit-ami mort et aux enfants de ses amis qu'elle n'avait plus vus non plus depuis des années, elle songea que le Docteur était la dernière personne à encore connaitre ce numéro, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'appellerait, à moins qu'il n'y ait un problème. C'est donc assez inquiète que Clara sortit de l'eau et décrocha rapidement son téléphone portable. La voix de son correspondant n'était ni celle du Gallifréen ni celle d'un des deux adolescents. C'était une voix d'homme mais elle semblait mécanique, peut-être une traduction du TARDIS, songea Clara, mais une chose était sûre : elle était menaçante.

« La fille n'aurait jamais dû le retrouver, ni monter dans son TARDIS, disait la voix, le Seigneur du Temps va en perdre ses cœurs. »

Clara ne put rien répondre avant que son mystérieux correspondant ne raccroche. La jeune femme reposa son téléphone, lentement, sous le choc de cette menace à peine voilée. La fille dont il parlait devait sûrement être Anna. Et le Seigneur et ses cœurs Il parlait du Docteur, le Seigneur du Temps et ses deux cœurs. Ou alors d'elle et d'Anna Smith, ses deux compagnes.

**…**

La barge flottait au-dessus du fleuve de lave, à seulement quelques mètres de la roche en fusion. Anna s'amusait à se pencher au-dessus de la rambarde latérale de la barge pour observer les bulles qui se formaient à la surface. S'étant présentés comme des VIP, le Docteur et elle étaient tous les deux assis au premier étage de la barge où ils avaient embarqués, près du bord et sous un toit de verre, dans des sièges que le Seigneur du Temps trouvait fort confortables pour son nouveau dos.

La petite fille ne devait pas être du même avis que lui car elle ne cessait de gigoter dans tous les sens depuis qu'ils avaient commencé cette petite croisière si particulière.

« Fais attention à ne pas trop te pencher, lui conseilla le Gallifréen.

- Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, Doc ! Il y a un champ de protection qui entoure toute la barge qui empêche les gens de tomber. »

(…)

Elle l'avait remarqué ? Pourquoi ça l'étonnait ? Elle le surprenait tellement depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, à peine une heure plus tôt. Cependant, ça, ça le surprenait vraiment parce que lui-même n'avait repéré les générateurs du champ de force qu'après les avoir cherché pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes – et seulement parce qu'il savait qu'il devait y en avoir obligatoirement sur ce genre de barges volcaniques et il voulait s'en assurer pour la sécurité de sa petite Anna Smith.

Mais elle, cette petite fille si spéciale qu'il venait de recueillir dans son TARDIS, elle les avait sûrement tout de suite repérés. Avec sa curiosité apparemment insatiable, Anna restait toutefois une jeune enfant fragile. Et elle ne pourrait pas l'accompagner dans tous ses voyages. Il ne pouvait pas la garder dans son TARDIS, pas encore en tout cas. Il pourrait peut-être la laisser sur une planète pacifique peuplée de non-humains si ceux-ci pouvaient la voir et s'occuper d'elle contrairement à ce qu'elle avait vécu jusque-là sur Terre.

(…)

Le voyage sur la lave se déroulait tranquillement, même trop lentement selon la petite Anna. Mais l'enfant était surtout heureuse et assez impressionnée aussi que tout le monde sur ce bateau la voyait, elle découvrait le monde avec des yeux nouveaux maintenant qu'elle était remarquée en retour. Elle voulait même attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle aimait ça : ne plus se sentir marginale. Le Seigneur du Temps lui avait gentiment demandé de se calmer et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Depuis, il n'y avait plus eu de heurts et le Docteur racontait à la petite fille les beautés mystérieuses de ces îles de lave, juste un peu avant à chaque fois la voix robotique du guide officiel de cette croisière touristique. Mais Anna trouvait que le Docteur était un bien meilleur conteur et elle l'écoutait, fascinée.

Sa voix… Elle était douce et réconfortante, mais aussi étrangement familière. Pourtant, Anna Smith ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où elle avait déjà pu l'entendre. C'était une voix pleine d'excitation, comme celle de… Elle ne savait plus qui.

Mais elle lui rappelait définitivement quelqu'un ! De son passé oublié…

(…)

Les effluves des odeurs d'épices de Sycor commençaient à embaumer l'air et si elles ravissaient les nouvelles papilles du Seigneur du Temps, elles faisaient aussi pleurer et tousser la petite fille à ses côtés. La chaleur et les épices lui piquaient aux yeux, comprit vite la jeune Anna Smith. Elle se leva alors et se « réfugia » sous la vitre où la chaleur était à la fois mieux régulée et l'air parfumé à la menthe. Elle aimait bien l'odeur de la menthe… Si fraiche…

Anna ferma les yeux et sentit soudain une poigne de fer se refermer sur son bras…

(…)

L'émerveillement du Docteur ne faisait que commencer. Après les odeurs d'épices, ils arrivaient enfin en vue des îles elles-mêmes. Il avait raconté plus tôt tout ce qu'il connaissait de leurs légendes mais il ne savait même plus comment il avait eu ces pizzas aux épices de Sycor, une chose était sûre : il n'était encore jamais venu sur cette planète auparavant.

Et tout l'émerveillait autant qu'il le faisait à l'enfant qui l'accompagnait.

Il remarqua d'ailleurs que la jeune Anna n'avait pas pipé mot depuis un moment et ce silence commença à l'effrayer. Il se tourna vers la place vide à côté de lui et scruta du regard le reste des passagers : aucun n'était une petite fille de huit ans rousse au sourire angélique.

Les deux cœurs du Gallifréen se mirent à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine alors que l'odeur des épices se faisait plus forte et qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes et qu'il arrivait à la terrible et seule vérité : Anna avait disparue…


	4. Chapitre trois Enlèvement

**Chapitre trois : Enlèvement. **

**Planète Sithur de la Galaxie d'Andromède. An 3032 après Jésus Christ.**

La poigne de fer qui la retenait l'attira vers lui. Anna remarqua qu'il l'éloignait du Docteur et comprit que quelque chose de mal se passait. Elle voulut crier mais un gant métallique retint sa voix, il la bâillonnait avec sa main. Qui qu'il soit, il lui voulait apparemment du mal. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ceux qui la voient lui veuillent du mal ? Tous sauf le Docteur… Son ravisseur parlait dans ses dents, il disait qu'il regrettait ce qu'il faisait mais Anna n'en comprit pas grand-chose, il la retourna et lui libéra la bouche. Anna sentit qu'il l'observait, il hocha la tête et activa une oreillette dans ses oreilles :

« Je l'ai, dit-il sans s'adresser à Anna, je suis prêt pour le transfert.

- Le transfert, quel transfert ? Demanda la petite fille.

- Tais-toi, souffla l'étranger, et ne crie pas. Ça ne fera pas mal. »

Anna n'était pas à l'agonie quand il lui planta une seringue dans le bras mais elle dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas crier. Elle s'endormit ensuite dans les bras de son ravisseur. Un rayon téléporteur les entoura tous les deux et ils disparurent de la barge volcanique.

(…)

Avec son tournevis sonique, le Docteur cherchait des traces de l'ADN particulier d'Anna Smith. Elle s'était réfugiée sous la vitre, au fond de la barge. Mais ensuite, il n'y avait aucun doute : elle avait été téléportée. Ailleurs. Peut-être même à une autre époque… Il n'avait aucune chance de la retrouver. Pas sans le TARDIS en tout cas. Il devait appeler Clara. Mais il avait laissé son vieux téléphone qu'il tenait toujours de Martha dans le TARDIS justement. Il devait trouver un autre moyen d'appeler son vaisseau et sa compagne de voyage.

**…**

Clara Oswald s'était vite rhabillée après ce coup de fil des plus étranges. La voix qui l'avait appelé la faisait encore frissonner. Ou alors c'était peut-être l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa nuque et son visage, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se sécher les cheveux avant de quitter la piscine du TARDIS et de courir jusqu'à la salle de la console principale. Deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis que le Docteur était sorti du TARDIS avec cette jeune Anna Smith. La planète Sithur était certainement immense et elle devait s'inquiéter pour peu de choses mais les faits étaient là : Clara s'inquiétait pour le voyageur spatio-temporel et sa jeune compagne.

L'humaine s'était assise dans un siège qui entourait la console et attendait. Elle avait noté que le Gallifréen avait oublié son téléphone portable sur la console et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le joindre. Elle ne pouvait donc qu'attendre pour lui parler de ce coup de fil mystérieux. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre pour qu'il la rassure enfin et qu'ils partent vers d'autres aventures…

Mais elle ne pouvait qu'attendre Et Clara Oswald n'aimait pas vraiment attendre sans rien faire. Quand elle ne faisait rien, elle voyait encore le visage de Dany. Elle voulait chasser cette vision de son esprit mais rien n'y faisait. On le lui avait enlevé. Une voiture l'avait heurté, une folle l'avait transformé en monstre et il était perdu à jamais dans un au-delà matériel où elle le rejoindrait un jour. Un au-delà auquel elle ne devait pas penser…

La sonnerie du téléphone extérieure du TARDIS la ramena au présent. Elle courut à la porte et se souvint que le Docteur l'avait enfermée en partant explorer la planète. Aucune chance que le TARDIS veuille bien la laisser sortir, songea Clara. Elle préféra retourner s'asseoir mais une deuxième sonnerie retentit et Clara Oswald comprit qu'elle provenait d'un des drôles d'instruments de la Console qui ressemblait à un vieux téléphone du XIXème siècle. Elle le décrocha et entendit la voix paniquée du Seigneur du Temps lui demander de faire des tas de trucs bizarres pour analyser un envoi sonique qu'elle allait recevoir. Il raccrocha ensuite et Clara sentit que ce n'était plus la panique qui transparaissait dans sa voix. C'était une colère comme elle lui en avait peu connue depuis des semaines, depuis qu'ils voyageaient à nouveau ensemble après noël. Mais c'était bien la colère d'un Seigneur du Temps…

Quelque chose de grave devait être arrivé et Clara ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son coup de téléphone anonyme. Elle aurait dû en parler au Docteur, mais il était trop tard. Clara reposa le combiné antique sur son socle et entendit la petite musique annonçant l'arrivée de l'échantillon sonique. Elle obéit alors aux instructions du Gallifréen et découvrit ce qui inquiétait tant le Seigneur du Temps : des particules de l'ADN mi-humain, mi-seigneur du Temps d'une petite fille de huit ans-et-demie avait été scannés et les résultats du TARDIS sur leur analyse expliquaient l'angoisse du Docteur : Anna avait été enlevée. Téléportée dans le temps et l'espace par un bracelet temporel d'agent du Temps, lut Clara. Anna n'était plus là…

**…**

Les îles volcaniques de Sycor étaient toutes proches. Normalement leur barge devait être la seule à se rendre là-bas, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait accepté la requête d'Anna : il était sûr d'être le premier à obtenir des grains de sel de lave. Seulement, là, il n'y pensait déjà plus du tout. Et ils n'étaient plus seuls non plus.

Lâchant le combiné public qui heurta le sol métallique de la barge avant de rebondir et se balancer dans les airs avec son cordon, le Docteur se saisit de son tournevis sonique qu'il brandit devant lui et scanna la petite embarcation qui venait juste de décoller depuis l'une des dix îles de l'archipel de lave. La fillette qui se trouvait à bord de la petite nacelle, fermement tenue et à peine consciente, était bien la jeune Anna Smith qu'il venait de rencontrer. Pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils donc à elle ?! Se demanda le Docteur en sachant que c'était sûrement leur rencontre qui l'avait mise en danger. Pourquoi ses compagnons étaient-ils toujours les premiers à souffrir pour lui ? Se demandait encore le Seigneur du Temps…

« Docteur, baissez votre tournevis sonique, dit la voix métallique crispante d'un cyborg, nous tenons votre fille.

- Relâchez Anna tout de suite ! Ordonna le Docteur.

- La fille a trop de valeur pour ça, répondit le cyborg.

- Elle est effrayée, ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Libérez-la !

- Elle est bien plus que ça. Et vous allez nous suivre, Docteur, si vous voulez la revoir en vie.

- Pourquoi vous en prendre à elle ? Demanda encore le Docteur. Vous pouviez attaquer la barge. Plus d'innocents… Plus de chances de me voir vous suivre, non ?

- Eh mais donnez-leur pas des idées ! S'écria l'un des touristes. »

Le Gallifréen se retourna et vit l'élan de panique qui avait gagné autant les touristes que l'équipage. Ils étaient déjà morts de peur, mais c'était pourtant une simple petite fille non-humaine qui était victime d'un kidnapping. Et peut-être plus, ils voulaient le Docteur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle Alors pourquoi ne pas la relâcher ? Se demandait le Gallifréen.

(…)

Pourquoi avait-elle de la valeur ? Anna non plus n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle voyait seulement que le Docteur était aussi confus qu'elle. Et elle sentait aussi la poigne de fer nerveuse, elle lui faisait mal mais Anna Smith se retenait de crier. Il lui avait dit tant de choses étranges son ravisseur depuis son réveil… Anna ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais elle voulait courir, fuir, se sauver, et elle sentait que si le Docteur les suivait comme ils le voulaient, sa vie allait brusquement s'écourter. C'était comme une sorte d'intuition, une sorte de conseil intérieur, une pensée dans sa tête qui ne cessait de revenir : « Cours ! » Courir, elle aimait courir, elle avait toujours aimé ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas courir. Elle était prisonnière de ce groupe de cyborgs. Toujours des robots, toujours des monstres,… Et le Docteur. Le Docteur qui ne pouvait rien pour elle.

La voix devint plus claire dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas elle qui lui parlait. C'était lui. Son ravisseur. Il lui parlait au creux de son oreille. Et il lui disait de courir. De courir dès qu'elle le pourrait. Il lui disait qu'il était désolé. Mais comment pouvait-il l'être ? Pourquoi l'était-il ?

« Je t'en pries, Galli, sauve-toi. Saute quand tu le pourras… »

Il lui tenait toujours le bras mais Anna sentait qu'il luttait pour la lâcher, qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Et il l'avait appelé « Galli », elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Et pourquoi voulait-il donc qu'elle s'enfuit ?

« Trouve Gallifrey, lui dit-il encore, je sais que tu le peux Tu le dois. Trouve-la ! »

Gallifrey… Galli… Mais qui était-il donc, pourquoi me serrait-il si fort le bras ? Se demandait Anna. Et surtout pourquoi le cyborg à côté d'eux menaçait-il son ravisseur de son poing ?

« Je suis désolé Galli ! Lui dit-il encore avant de la lâcher. Cours ! »

Courir… Non, il voulait qu'elle saute, qu'elle soit à l'abri. Derrière elle, le cyborg tira et un nouveau rayon de téléportation temporelle entoura la nacelle qui sembla disparaitre. Anna avait sauté et flottait à présent dans le champ de force autour de la barge, juste au-dessus de la lave. Anna Smith ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait drôlement eu chaud alors que ses pieds volaient à quelques centimètres à peine des bulles magmatiques.

(…)

Même s'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il venait de se passer, le Docteur savait une chose : Anna était en vie. Anna allait bien. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Le Gallifréen ouvrit ses bras pour réceptionner Anna La petite tremblait encore de peur, ses deux cœurs battaient très vite. Elle avait fait preuve d'un sacré courage, pensa le Docteur. Comme tant de ses compagnes Amy quand elle s'était emparée d'un sabre et les avait sauvés Rory et lui d'un équipage pirate, Rose quand elle avait sauté dans le vide au bout d'une corde pour le libérer des sbires de la Conscience Nestene, Donna encore au bout d'une corde dans sa robe de mariée contre l'impératrice des Racknoss… Et maintenant, Anna, sans corde, sans sabre, qui mettait en déroute ses propres ravisseurs et qui était, aussi sûrement que ses vieilles anciennes compagnes, réceptionnée dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien, lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui… Je crois. Je ne suis pas blessée. Ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal. »

C'était rassurant. Et inquiétant… Pourquoi avoir pris cette pauvre petite fille pour cible ?

Il ne le comprenait pas. Mais l'enfant était en sécurité à présent. Et les touristes sur la barge sortaient de leurs cachettes de fortune. Le voyage reprit tranquillement son cours.

(…)

Les fumerolles sortaient du sol friable. Le Docteur avait d'abord pensé à laisser Anna dans la barge mais après son enlèvement, il ne voulait plus s'éloigner de la petite fille. Les îles volcaniques avaient un sol noir et des ruisseaux de lave s'écoulaient à côtés des touristes groupés. Le guide était un ancien exploitant des sels de lave. Un Syccorax de grande taille dont la peau rouge était presque noire à cause des fumées et des gaz magmatiques.

Durant leur voyage en barge, les droïdes serveurs et interprètes étaient les principaux médiateurs qu'Anna et lui avaient eus. Dans la ville d'où ils étaient partis, les marchands natifs de Sithur étaient différents des Syccorax qu'il connaissait. Leur peau était jaune ou orange. Seuls les guerriers et les anciens Syccorax avaient une peau rouge ou bordeaux comme ceux qui avaient cherché à envahir la Terre en 2006.

(…)

Anna Smith avait chaud, extrêmement chaud. Quelques heures plus tôt à peine, elle mourrait de froid dans des rues glacées et maintenant elle suffoquait. Le Docteur ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix – Il avait peur de la perdre à nouveau – et Anna n'avait pas envie de faire un caprice comme un enfant. Elle se souvenait en avoir fait à une époque.

Et sa mère lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle devait être forte. Anna Smith revit pendant une microseconde comme dans un flash le visage souriant de sa maman. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues rouges. La chaleur la faisait déjà pleurer, mais le souvenir de sa mère, le premier qu'elle avait de son « passé oublié », la faisait craquer.

La petite fille attrapa la main du Seigneur du Temps. Le Docteur vit qu'elle pleurait et la prit dans ses bras. Elle venait de vivre de terribles épreuves, elle avait toujours vécu de terribles épreuves, pensa même le Gallifréen. L'enfant se frottait les yeux et cherchait à relever la tête et paraitre plus forte. Elle le regarda d'un air sérieux, vieux. Le Docteur fut surpris de la maturité qu'elle dégageait. Elle pouvait être si fragile et si forte à la fois…

Le guide devant eux venait d'arrêter le groupe devant une large rivière de lave. Le Seigneur du Temps reconnut rapidement les pousses de la rizière. Les sels devaient être récoltés aux pieds de ces pousses de riz bleu. Il en oublia quelques instants Anna Smith et fasciné nota mentalement tout ce que disait le guide sur les conditions extraordinaires de culture de ces épices il fut le premier à se manifester pour aider à les récolter pour cette visite et il se permit de lancer trois grains de sels volcaniques dans sa bouche qui entra immédiatement en éruption. Comme dans les cuisines du TARDIS un peu plus tôt, son visage se mit à suer.

Rouge et assoiffé, il chercha de l'eau mais il n'y en avait évidemment pas. Anna posa sa main sur le visage de son Docteur. Il sentit immédiatement un apaisement de sa gorge et regarda plus étrangement encore cette « fille » qui l'intéressait de plus en plus il ne la voyait plus comme la jeune Amélia ou une autre de ses compagnes. Anna Smith était trop spéciale, trop unique. Un mystère qui s'élargissait de plus en plus.


End file.
